


swinging darkness into song

by lavenderlotion



Series: patience found like diamonds [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “You look beautiful tonight,” Emma said softly, a small smile tilting her lips up.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Angel Salvadore
Series: patience found like diamonds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2020





	swinging darkness into song

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>    
> Emma takes her partner (or partners?) of your choice (anything goes, the relationship tags are just a suggestion) for a nice dinner on Christmas Eve. Maybe stuff happens - like Sebastian Shaw trying to take revenge on Emma for usurping him as the Black King of the Hellfire Club, or maybe after dinner she and her lover(s) have a nice long evening in bed together - or maybe it doesn't, for pure fluff's sake.

Emma pushed herself to stand carefully, keeping her weight on the balls of her feet until she was steady. She murmured thanks to her driver, letting go of his hand as she rounded the car. She tapped her nails across the polished chrome, letting her fingertips drag against the sun-warmed metal. A smile crawled across her lips as she opened the back door. 

“My angel,” Emma murmured, smiling as Angel’s painted fingers slid across her palm. 

Angel’s smile was one of the prettiest things that Emma had ever seen, decorated a dark, bloodied purple that made her teeth shine. Her eyes glittered in the sun as she stepped out of the car and she pressed forward to buss a kiss to Emma’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” Angel breathed near her ear, and Emma smiled even wider as she stepped back. 

“Of course,” Emma allowed. “I believe you’ll rather enjoy this place.”

“Oh?” Angel asked, her eyes turning to the elegantly painted sign that faced the street. 

Emma grinned but otherwise kept quiet. Taking Angel out wasn’t anything new for the two of them—Emma loved spoiling Angel—and it was quite a common occurrence for Emma to treat Angel to a night out somewhere she’d never been before. Emma had never been sure about what to do with her fortune, but the moment Angel had leaned down to kiss her  _ so easily, _ Emma knew her future, and fortune, would be spent on her angel. 

Her angel, who was wrapped in a black fur coat that seemed to glimmer in the light. Emma knew what was under it—a floor-length black dress that clung to her like a glove, embroidered with white diamonds—as she was the one who’d picked it out for her. Emma had on a similar coat in a plush, shimmering white that kept the cold from biting at her skin; New York had a chill this late in December. 

It was only a few steps to the sidewalk, and Emma’s heel dug into the fresh layer of snow that littered the ground as she stepped over the curb. Angel was at her side, sky-high heels matching her step for step as their driver pulled away and they approached the restaurant’s front door. Emma let her hand fall from Angel’s as the door was opened for them by a smartly dressed man, letting her palm rest against the small of Angel’s back as they stepped into the warm building. 

Sweeping her hair over her shoulder with a move of her head, Emma gave her last name to the hostess promptly. She was... eager to get through their meal to what she had planned, though she did her best to remain patient. Angel followed their hostess easily with Emma a quarter step behind. Their jackets were taken at their table, and Emma readily drank her fill as Angel slipped her coat off her shoulders. Her wings glittered across her shoulders, revealed by the swooping cut of her dress. 

They sat, Emma crossing her leather-clad legs under the table. She’d slipped off her gloves before giving away her coat, so her fingers were bare as she picked up the soft cloth napkin and laid it over her lap. She ordered a bottle of wine for their table, though her attention was only half on what she was doing as she stared unabashedly at her lover. There were a few candles sat in the centre of the table, adding to the soft glow of lights high in the ceiling and making Angel’s features look sharper than normal in a way that drew Emma in. 

She knew she was staring and did nothing to stop herself. Angel was truly the most beautiful woman Emma had ever laid eyes on. Soaking up her lover’s beauty was as good a pastime as any, and as they waited for their wine, Emma kept her eyes on the woman in front of her. Angel had been doing something different with her makeup recently, something that made her eyes look doll-like. She looked at her closely now, a soft smile on her face as Angel took in the restaurant. 

It had been years that they’d been together, but Angel still looked at places like this like she was in a foreign world. Emma had grown up with money and only came into even more as she grew into adulthood—she thought nothing of shows of wealth. 

“You look beautiful tonight,” Emma said softly, a small smile tilting her lips up. 

Angel smiled back, her cheeks blushed a dark rogue that glittered softly in the candlelight. “This is a lovely dress.”

“Lovely on  _ you,”  _ Emma empathized, not letting Angel duck away from the compliment. “It’s a nice gown, yes, but you look absolutely gorgeous in it.”

Their wine was brought along with water and menus. It meant Angel couldn’t deflect Emma’s complement further, something she’d done for all the years Emma had been complimenting her. There were some things Angel believed and others she doubted, and the way she looked through Emma’s eyes was one of the latter. She watched Angel pick up her menu and look it over, a soft smile still stretched across her lips. 

If Emma did nothing else for the rest of her life but watch the woman before her, she’d die happy. 

Oh good lord, if that wasn’t the sappiest thing she’d ever thought... 

Emma gave herself a little shake, sitting up properly as she watched Angel. She had never been able to imagine a love like what she felt, not raised the way she’d been. But Angel was the  _ warmth _ that seeped into Emma’s chest and thawed her heart. She was Emma’s perfect balance, soft and yielding where Emma was hard and commanding, dark where Emma was light; she was everything Emma wasn’t, everything  _ good, _ and Emma could only hope to be lucky enough to spend the rest of their lives together. 

Well... 

“This place is nice,” Angel commented, looking over her menu even though Emma would be ordering for her. It shook her from her thoughts and drew her back to the present. Emma scolded herself for getting caught up thinking ahead. 

“It is,” Emma agreed, inclining her head. “I’ve been here a few times for business lunches, though their dining room has a considerably different feel to it for dinner.”

“Is that so?” Angel took a small sip of her wine, a print of her lips left on the side of the glass as she sat it back down. 

Emma showed her what the room looked like for lunch—brighter lights and simpler set tables—as she rested against the tall back of her chair. “Ah, I see. It’s much more romantic like this.”

“It is.” Emma ignored the curiosity sparking along Angel’s thoughts, pushing past it for now. “I wanted to treat you to a nice dinner.”

“Why?” Angel asked, raising a brow. “It’s not a special occasion.”

“Have I ever needed that before?” Emma asked, telling herself it wasn’t defensiveness in her voice. 

“No,” Angel’s smile was small and teasing, and heat pooled in Emma’s belly, “but you’ve never rented out entire restaurants, either.”

Despite the teasing smile, Emma could tell Angel wasn’t going to let this go without an answer she felt was appropriate. Emma should have known, truly, for she knew Angel as well as she knew herself. She’d just... gotten so caught up in planning the end of the evening that she hadn’t even considered what she would do if Angel questioned why they were alone. 

_ Normally _ Emma could get by with being eccentric but... well, she’d been tense all evening. A quick glance at Angel’s thoughts made it clear that her lover had noticed and was, reasonably, concerned. 

“That... is a fair point,” Emma conceded, looking around at the empty room as Angel laughed sweetly. “I had a plan.”

Angel raised an eyebrow, but she said nothing. None of the waitstaff had come around—with a simple expansion of her mind, Emma knew they were all waiting for Emma to signal to them that she was ready—and she appreciated the privacy. This... was not how she had expected things to go, though she truly had no idea why she’d ever expected any differently from her angel.

“I have... a question for you,” Emma hazarded, and the confidence she often wore as a second skin wavered. 

“What is it, Emma?” Angel asked, eyes sharp and expression pinched. Emma brushed her mind against Angel’s thoughts, layering comfort against her nervousness. 

“It’s nothing bad, princess,” Emma soothed, reaching out and playing with the diamond band she’d put on Angel’s wrist nearly a year ago. “I know I’ve been tense, but I promise you it is nothing bad... I hope.”

“You’re worryin’ me,” Angel said, and Emma understood. 

It had been years since they first kissed on Shaw’s boat. Years that had been spent at Erik’s side as they tried to make a difference for mutants while Emma still had to run a company. Years of long days and dangerous nights and more uncertainty than Emma had  _ ever _ wanted but... things were calm, now. The last year had been the best of her life, as she’d been able to take a step back from her company and a step back from being Erik’s pet telepath, and she’d been able to devote that time to Angel. 

It had only cemented what Emma had always known, really—Angel was the end for her. 

Emma didn’t get down on one knee. Rather, she slipped the ring from her pocket and held it up for Angel to see, smiling softly as the large stone seemed to shine in the soft candlelight and the band of white diamonds sparkled prettily. Angel’s eyes didn’t get wide and there was nothing like shock on her face—all she wore was a soft smile as tears gathered in her eyes. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Angel’s wings unfurled from her back and lifted her into the air. She kept her legs bent at the knee as she fluttered across the table, though she hiked her dress up so she could settle herself spread across Emma’s thighs. Her fingertips were warm as they pressed against Emma’s tense jaw, her lips warmer when they met her own. 

“You silly woman,” Angel told her, and then grabbed hold of Emma’s wrist to still her shaking fingers before sliding the ring on herself from Emma’s grip, “of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/pebvUEnWB6)


End file.
